


Expecto Patronum「3」

by shinehana96



Series: Expecto Patronum「守护神咒」 [3]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96
Relationships: Kim Jaehyun/Cha Hoon, Lee Seunghyub | J.DON/Yoo Hoeseung
Series: Expecto Patronum「守护神咒」 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093409
Kudos: 3





	Expecto Patronum「3」

| ooc

| 过渡＋卡文章 儿童车大概在『4』

💙❤💚💛💜

如果要问在万圣节舞会前、柳会胜拜访了车勋的宿舍后的这个时间段里，车勋在忙些什么？

答案是，他向魔药教授申请了地窖里的一张小桌子和一个小坩埚，夜以继日争分夺秒的在研制新魔药，一种让自己有棱有角、有着男性美的五官和身体自然变的柔和，也可以让自己偏低的声音变的更纤细的魔药。对，更加的柔和和纤细，更加像......女孩子。

没错，女孩子......该死的柳会胜，该死的女孩子。

车勋一边恶狠狠地想，另一边却动作轻柔地搅拌着坩埚，在看到坩埚缓缓的腾起桃粉色的烟后，把刚刚切好的樱桃叶以及月光石粉末加入进去。空气里渐渐出现了一股不知名水果的清爽味道，进入鼻腔之后会让人有种刚刚泡完热水澡、全身上下的毛孔都舒张开来的惬意感觉。

可车勋并没有因为这美妙的感觉而开心一丝一毫，他板着脸坐在坩埚旁边的椅子上，眼睛一撇看到了本来是杂乱无章的桌子，右上角却空出来一小片非常干净的地方，两张羊皮纸对内折好放着，压在它们上面的是一个透明的小药瓶，里面的药水因为不远处的壁灯而闪耀出金色的光。

车勋伸手把那个药瓶捞过来放进口袋，又拿起那两页羊皮纸打开来——

这是车勋早在几天前就无数次研制实验改良过的增进食欲的药水配方。

与平常开胃、促进食欲的药水不同，这个药水在喝下去一到两天里，会麻痹和调控服用者的一部分味觉，让服用者在开胃的基础上，觉得什么东西都很好吃。

尽管在魔药老师询问车勋原因时，他总是回答「就是无聊，瞎做着玩玩儿」，可这千真万确是做给金宰铉的魔药。

「不能看着他再这么瘦下去了，上次晚上瘫在我身上的时候下巴都快把我给扎穿了。」车勋的手指在口袋里摩着那个小药瓶，「反正闲着也是闲着，不如做点人道主义援助好了......」他似乎在为自己找借口一般。

坩埚里魔药的颜色已经从灰色变成浅银色了，车勋赶紧站了起来，用汤匙顺时针搅了三圈，逆时针搅了四圈半，然后盖上盖子，等着它沸腾。

很快，浅银色的、仔细看微微透着一些粉光的药水就被车勋分别装在了两个药瓶里。他打扫好方桌和坩埚，这才揣着三个药瓶返回宿舍。

快步走回宿舍，在公共休息室逗留了一下，离熄灯还有一会儿的时间，稍加思考之后，车勋决定先去找柳会胜，但却意想不到的吃了闭门羹(由于柳会胜是本年度特别加入的学生，使得学生人数变成了单数，所以他是独自居住)。

柳会胜的宿舍门口贴了一张带有魔力的白纸，车勋掏出魔杖指着白纸轻声喊自己的名字，黑色的字迹很快显现出来——

如果是勋尼哥来找我，那我今晚有事儿不在。礼服裙放在你的床头了，不用担心宰铉哥发现，已经施好混淆咒了。除了勋尼哥和施法者之外没人能看见的。

会胜

「这个死孩子！什么叫如果我找他那他就有事不在啊......」车勋一边撕下那张白纸，一边转过身往自己的宿舍走过去，路上继续碎碎念的骂骂咧咧，「明天就是舞会的日子了，也不提前关心关心让自己变身的魔药进展如何，这种没心没肺有爱情没亲情的死小孩我下次再帮他我就！就......就让金宰铉喝呕吐剂！」车勋“恶狠狠”的发了毒誓，这才心满意足的推开自己宿舍的门。

卧室里亮着灯却没人，金宰铉的衬衫和袍子随意的搭在他的床尾，再仔细一点就会听到盥洗室传来细细的水声——

噢，大狗在洗澡呢......车勋一手扯下领带，另一只手掏出那个闪着金光的小药瓶走到金宰铉的床头，他回头张望了一下，在确定还是能听到莲蓬头的水声之后，给金宰铉倒了一杯水立在床头，并把魔药倒了进去搅拌均匀，看着金色的药剂慢慢变透明，跟清水融为一体后，车勋这才走回到自己的床跟前，并且顺利看到了搁在自己床头的精致盒子。

车勋伸手打开盒子，将礼服裙提起来还没来得及仔细看看就被毫无预兆从盥洗室出来的金宰铉吓了一大跳——

「啊！勋尼你回来了！」金宰铉欢快的喊着。

「呀！」车勋被身后突然传来的声音吓了一大跳，手忙脚乱的想藏起来手里提着的裙子，却又猛的想起因为混淆咒金宰铉并不能看到这条裙子，急促的慌乱之后又迅速的安定下来，「呀！金宰铉！你开门走路都不出声的嘛？！站在别人身后突然讲话，你想吓死谁？！」

「反正不会吓死勋尼啦，我可舍不得嗷~」金宰铉俏皮的说，干燥松软的浴巾被他随意的系在腰间，他赤着上身，用手拨弄着还滴着水的头发，水滴沿着脖颈往下流，流过宽厚的胸膛最后消失......

车勋猛的喉头一紧，「你......你你你给我穿上衣服再说话！还有说了一百万遍了头发擦干再出来，滴得满地都是！」

「哈哈哈。」被数落的金宰铉非但不恼，反而笑了，上面还残留水痕的喉结上下滚动了几下便把笑声送进车勋耳朵了，车勋突然觉得自己晕晕乎乎的。

难道是最近太专注魔药而忘记吃饭的缘故嘛？怎么我好像得了低血糖这种麻瓜病似的。车勋想。

而金宰铉并没有注意到车勋的异常，他走向自己的床边，拿起真丝的睡袍垮垮地套上。伸手捞起自己床头的水杯，将里面的水一饮而尽，一边用手指抹去嘴角的水，一边接着刚才说，「滴在地板上的水珠，用一个『清理一新』连五秒钟都不用就会马上消失得像从来没有存在过，勋尼啊总让我擦干了再出来......」金宰铉冲车勋眨眨眼，「分明就是怕我生病......」

「我怕你个鬼来噢！」还没等金宰铉说完，车勋就急急地打断，像只被踩着尾巴的猫一般抖着胡须瞪着眼睛，「我恨不得你现在立马就暴毙嗷！奇怪！」

面对车勋的大喊大叫，金宰铉在心里感叹「这个世界上怎么会有人这么傲娇啊......」，然后很快化成金毛形态，跳上自己床趴在床上欣赏车勋发飙。

眼看着自己的怒火变成了对面一脸美滋滋的金毛的睡前戏剧，车勋清楚的意识到再这么大骂下去反而会让这只大傻狗更高兴，便识相的闭了嘴，把外穿的衣服脱下，将那件礼服裙胡乱的塞在睡衣抱在怀里便径直走进盥洗室，把盥洗室的门摔得震天响。而床上的大狗早已经化回了人形，视线一直跟着车勋的身影直到被门给阻隔。

金宰铉呼出一口气，他环顾了一下四周，从枕头底下掏出魔杖，朝着车勋的床头挥了挥，刚刚车勋打开却忘记合上的装礼服裙的精致盒子「咔」的一声，合上了。

这下金宰铉仰躺着，满意的闭上了眼睛。

——————————————————

进到盥洗室里，金宰铉刚刚洗完澡的温热水汽让这个狭小的空间有些闷，门口的镜子上也蒙着一层雾气，到处都是水辘辘湿哒哒的。车勋叹了一口气，口中默念着「清理一新」，一个漂亮的无杖无声咒，盥洗室很快恢复了干燥又整洁的样子。

车勋将手里抱着的东西放在洗手台上，接着又提起了那件礼服裙仔细端详——

不得不说，柳会胜这个死小子的确有那么一点儿该死的眼光。

是一字肩收腰及脚面的长裙，通身都是缎面的拉文克劳蓝，在灯的照射下是哑光的质地，看上去高级又优雅。没有任何图案和花纹的装饰，仅在裙摆中间偏下的位置点缀着一些水钻，闪闪发光，搭配着拉文克劳蓝的底色，像极了神秘却美丽的宇宙。

好......好漂亮的裙子，如果它不是要穿在我身上的，我对它的评价可能还会再高一点。车勋心里想着。他对着礼服裙愣了一会儿，才搁下它，掏出魔药瓶，往嘴里倒了几滴药水。

很快，从体内深处升起的奇异感随着血液很快遍及全身，仅仅是两三秒的时间，车勋乌黑的头发迅速变长，发尾搭在肩膀上。胳膊和小腿上精瘦的肌肉极速缩小，变成了优雅的弧线。喉结消失了，原本像雕刻出来的五官和脸型也很快变的饱满和柔和。最后，本来就是体毛偏少体质的车勋身上的体毛完全消失了，取而代之的是更加白皙和细嫩的皮肤。

但是女性性特征什么的都没长出来，除了喉结外的男性性特征也好好的保留着，据说这是车勋最后的底线。

变身完成！

车勋轻声咳嗽，听到了比平时更温柔纤细的声音后满意的点了点头，开始动手解开礼服裙背后的束腰素鸡，因为他只用了几滴药水，很快就会失效，所以他要在变身时间内试一下这条裙子。

等到车勋真正穿上它，看着镜子的时候，他恨不得把柳会胜现在就挖出来活埋。

这！这这这是什么鬼衣服？！因为一字肩的设计开的极低，大半个前胸和后背暴露在空气中，露出光滑没有一点瑕疵的皮肤。

「呀西柳会胜当他哥是什么？！卖肉的嘛？！」车勋狠狠的暗骂着，翻箱倒柜的在盥洗室里找到几块大海绵塞进胸的位置，这才看起来没那么奇怪了。

药效很快就过去了，车勋变回了原来的样子，他盯着镜子里一副滑稽模样的自己，一边脱下裙子，一边在心内默默地把柳会胜骂了一万两千遍，这才去洗了澡，换上睡衣走了出来。

金宰铉已经睡了，却还在他的床头为自己留了一盏灯。车勋轻手轻脚的走过去，将裙子塞回盒子里，却又意外发现了盒子里还有一双银灰色的高跟鞋和一条正好能遮住裸露太多后背的深蓝色披肩。看到披肩以后，车勋原谅了柳会胜大概0.001％。盖上盒子，又连续给它扔了好几个高级混淆咒，这才熄灭了灯，合衣躺下。

在黑暗中的车勋当然没有发现，面对着他的方向闭着眼睡的很熟的金宰铉，唇角牵起了耐人寻味的微笑。

——————————————————

终于到万圣节舞会当天了。

这天是个礼拜六，即使是生物钟精确的车勋也会放任自己赖赖床。如果是平时的礼拜六，车勋会选择将枕头立起来，然后靠着它看看书、撸撸猫什么的。可是今天有些不一样，听着旁边发出「窸窸窣窣」的声音，即使已经快八点了，车勋还是尽力控制着不让自己睁开眼睛。

金宰铉这人，一般情况下的早晨薅都薅不起来，可是一旦碰到这种『有趣』的活动，就会开始变得精力过剩。

车勋还在装睡，又一次假装没听到「哎呀该穿什么好啊要是这个时候勋尼能帮我决定就好啦~」这种明显就是故意说给自己听的话。

金宰铉分明就是知道车勋已经醒了，让这只黑发猫咪睁开眼开始说话只是手段和时间的问题，所以他又开口道，「勋尼这么喜欢动物，要不让我来化成可爱的大金毛来治愈一下勋尼吧！阿玛多，阿尼莫......」

「呀！好了好了别变别变我醒来了可以了吧？！」想起那只大狗健康敦实的身形以及湿哒哒的长舌和口水在自己脸上留下的触感，车勋立马跳起来打断金宰铉阿尼马格斯的咒语，却看见金宰铉斜靠在自己的床边，笑吟吟的看着自己，根本就不是施咒的样子，就只是随意念念咒语而已。

可恶！又被这狗崽子给耍了！车勋在心里狠狠骂自己的沉不住气，却也只能认命的看向金宰铉，「干嘛？礼拜六一大早就嘟嘟囔囔吵个不停，闭着眼都想给你一个『昏昏倒地』！」

「想让勋尼帮我挑挑今晚要穿的衣服~」如果说霍格沃兹有一堂叫“正确读取车勋的话语”这样的课的话，金宰铉可以毫不费力的获得一个O，因为他总是能屏蔽掉车勋话中所有嘲讽和挑衅的句子，并与其进行正常的对话。所以无论车勋如何的对金宰铉喷出讽刺、挖苦和引战的毒液，金宰铉总是一脸温和不气不恼，所以通常都是骂人的车勋一边骂，一边给自己气的半死。

「挑衣服？你说那个无聊又无趣的变装晚会？」车勋应着，眼睛瞟了瞟挨着好几个混淆咒的盒子。

「怎么能说它无聊又无趣呢勋尼，」金宰铉反驳道，「这可是校长先生和教授们想出来的增加四院友谊的有意义的活动哟！」

「哇，那真是太有意义了！」车勋阴阳怪气的答着，还包括了穿女装，能没有意义么？！

「所以说，」金宰铉眨眨眼，扑到车勋面前，脸上写满了求知欲，「勋尼你晚上要穿什么？」

「我才不会去那种像动物集体发情一样的舞会呢！我今晚要去拉文克劳图书室度过真正有意义的夜晚！」说到底，车勋还是不擅长扯谎，他看似理直气壮的扔下这句话，其实仔细听就能听出话语底下的心虚和不自在。为了掩盖这样不会说谎的自己，「我......我要进去神奇动物箱看milu了，别再来烦我了！」便一头扎进了小箱子里。

金宰铉低头看着地上因为车勋的进入而摇摇晃晃的神奇动物箱，他思考了半刻，站起来打开车勋礼服裙的盒子，挥着魔杖将本来八厘米的高跟鞋缩短成四厘米。接着，金宰铉掏出了通话镜，用魔杖敲了敲镜面，镜子里便出现和传来了熟悉的脸和声音。

——————————————————

话分两头，窝在神奇动物箱里的车勋一边撸着milu，一边也从怀里拿出了一面通话镜不耐烦的敲着。

这是柳会胜给车勋的联络工具，通话镜是李承协的父亲发明的，据说是因为受到了麻瓜视频电话的启发，因为刚发明出来不久还在试用期，用户体验好的话就准备批量生产。所以李承协自然作为试用者拿了一大堆，柳会胜得了几个，第一个就拿来给了车勋。

随着车勋敲击的节奏越来越急促，黏黏糊糊的声音便进入了他的耳朵里——

「啊......太早啦我好累嗷勋尼哥......」

「累？！」车勋脑内警铃大作，完全忘了一开始找柳会胜的理由，满脑子都是“昨晚会胜那么晚都没在宿舍，这会儿都八点多了还喊累，累？？？哪儿累？？？哪儿？？？啊！该死的李承协！”

于是迷糊着还没完全睁开眼的柳会胜便从通话镜里看见了张牙舞爪，眼里嘴里像是要喷出火来的车勋，「李承协人呢？！给我交出来我要把那个家伙碎尸万段！你今年满打满算才14岁啊！好个李承协把我心爱的平时都舍不得碰一下的弟弟！道貌岸然！衣冠禽兽！禽兽！！！」

「啊啊勋尼哥......」柳会胜一听这话立马就清醒了大半，赶紧截住像机关枪一样的rap勋，「你误会了，误会了啦！我跟承协哥什么事都没有发生啦~」

「真的？」车勋瞪着镜子里柳会胜睡得肿肿的脸，似乎是想找出什么蛛丝马迹。

「真的啦哥，别担心啦我有分寸的。」柳会胜讨好的笑着，掐着脸颊的肉给车勋做了个鬼脸。

「你最好给我有分寸。」听着柳会胜这样说，车勋迅速的平静下来了但也不忘最后警告一下这个小孩，「李承协的阿尼马格斯可是狼，是狼，多危险啊啧啧啧......」

「安啦，你怎么比上次见面更大婶了啊哥？唠唠叨叨的好像我妈啊哈哈哈哈哈」柳会胜好笑的调侃。

「我说你没良心你就是没良心！」车勋用手指戳着镜面，似乎这样就能戳上柳会胜的肉脸似的，「说我是大婶，我怎么不去唠叨大街上的人，啊？！」

这句更像我妈了......柳会胜心里想，不过他可不敢说出来，他好不容易稳定住他哥，可不能再让他哥一通机关枪rap了，于是他赶紧转移话题，「哥找我什么事儿啊？」

「啊对，净顾着骂李承协了把正事给忘了，」车勋拍了拍额头，「那个变身的魔药我做好了也试过了，效果比预期得要好一点。」车勋突然想起了什么，「我昨晚去找你的时候你没在，这次就先放过你，下次再让我逮到你那么晚了还不在宿舍，我就去魔法部告李承协拐带未成年巫师，吊销他的预备傲罗资格，把他送到阿兹卡班跟摄魂怪缠绵去！」

「好啦好啦我知道啦哥，你跑题啦~」柳会胜一边心里念着阿兹卡班也不管这事儿，一边默默整理话题，「对了哥，之前跟你说的，这次的舞会还是一个大型的游戏，入场了之后就得一直待到结束才能离开，不然的话在舞会上的装扮会一直保留一周，所以我们的魔药时效够久嘛？」

「噢，」问到魔药的问题，车勋的神情认真了起来，「这个你不用担心，我已经多次改良过了，时效已经可以精确到秒了。舞会八点开始，我们约定的是八点半入场，零点的时候结束是三个半小时，正好是药效的时长。」车勋拨了拨额前的刘海，「我十点之后要去写几篇魔法史的报告，你什么时候来拿魔药？」

「啊.....」柳会胜含糊着，「我待会儿就要出门跟承协哥看魁地奇选拔了，到哥出门的时候路过我宿舍下个混淆咒把药放在我门口就行了。」

「好吧，那我们就晚上八点半在礼堂见咯~」车勋开始做挂断通话镜之前的总结，「不过你小子眼光还挺好的，还知道给我一条披肩，算你小子有那么一点点良心。」

「披肩？......啊，啊是是是，」柳会胜胡乱的答应着，「那，这也不早了，哥我先起床了噢。」

「好，晚上见会胜。」车勋关了通话镜，一心一意的撸起了猫。

「再见噢哥~」柳会胜赶紧把通话镜翻个面盖在床上，「我没跟勋尼哥说晚上见，这样应该不算是骗了他吧，对不对，承协哥？」柳会胜仰起头问旁边靠在枕头上看书的男人，男人闻声手一挥，书本便自己合好跳跃着去了书架。

李承协俯下身子亲了亲柳会胜的唇角，被亲的小孩有点发痒的向后仰去。

「先不说你骗没骗他这件事，」李承协开口道，他似乎是在思考着什么，「勋，他真的会去魔法部告我把我送进阿兹卡班吗？」

都说了阿兹卡班不会管这些破烂事儿了。

柳会胜瞥了一眼真的在认真烦恼的李承协，叹了一口气——

还什么狼呢，也是只智商低下的大狗罢了！

TBC⭐

过渡章非常索然无味了请大家包涵(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)下章就会好很多啦~


End file.
